In Dracones Numquid Hie
by ChaosOrdo-FFL
Summary: They turned against him. They betrayed HIM, In Rex! He should have kept a closer eye on Albus, he should have killed him when he had the chance! But it did not matter now. They will pay. The fools had become complacent. They thought thought that the majority of his followers had died that night, some even thought he himself had died! They are all wrong.
1. In Regis Jube

Notes:

Special Thanks to my Beta and Mentor, Belgaris. I'd be totally lost without her.

Warnings: Graphic Violence, Blood, Gore, Man Eating, Non-Con, Explicit Sexual Content... Eventually.

Anyone is welcome to make fanart for this. In fact, it's encouraged!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters. They Belong to J.K. Rowling

and Are Her Intellectual Property. I am Not Receiving Any Profit From

This. I Think. Meh.

Summary:

They turned against him. They betrayed HIM, In Rex! He should have kept a closer eye on Albus, he should have killed him when he had the chance! But it did not matter now. They will pay. The fools had become complacent. They thought thought that the majority of his followers had died that night, some even thought he himself had died! They are all wrong. He and his followers might have fallen, but they would rise again. More powerful than ever. The humans have forgotten Gaia's gift. They will pay for that mistake.

Chapter 1: In Regis Jube

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

11:17 pm,

October 31, 2000,

Potter House-

"A Long, long time ago, a child was born. He was born of a British

Mother and a Patrician Father, in his Mother's Homeland. Upon his

birth, his mother's tribe seer spoke of the boy's future. She said

that He Would become Great! He would be among the ranks of Alexander

and Caesar! The boy's parents were pleased. When the boy was a few

years old, he transformed into a dragon for the first time. The boy's

father became fearful and fled back to Rome, leaving behind the boy

and his mother. Years later, the boy killed him in revenge.

At sixteen, the boy, then a Man and an orphan, left Britannia and

travelled the world, learning, becoming stronger. During his travels,

the man defeated the fastest, strongest, wisest, oldest and wealthiest

dragons and laid claim to their belongings. He gained many followers

as his great power became more and more...noticeable. Whole Clans

pledged their allegiance to him! Some with blood!

Eventually, people began to call him, 'In Draconis Rex'! 'The Dragon

King'! They gave him many treasures to prove their loyalty and a crown

which was called 'In Corona de In Draconis Rex'! 'The Crown of The

Dragon King'! Made for Him and Him alone! For centuries The Dragon

King ruled the world's dragons with an iron fist. No one dared to defy

him! But it was once said, "Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power

corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men.".

In Draconis Rex went mad, you see, or at least that's what some

believe. Others believe he was Evil from the beginning. He started to

attack and kill the humans, torturing and killing dragons suspected of

treason against him. If He was Cruel before, he was a Monster now.

Soon enough a resistance formed and War was declared! It was a Great

and Bloody war which came to a head on a dragon made Island where In

Draconis Rex had his Fortress. Sometime during the Battle, The Dragon

King was weakened. Some say He burned along with his fortress, while

others say he escaped and fled to the far reaches of the earth. A

century after his defeat, a Prophecy was made about In Draconis Rex.

It said:

'Iam Ipsa Terra Voluntatis Praeco in Revertere de Suph LUSCINUS Unus! Ille Voluntatis Venite Quasu QUIDAM Saevam Tempestatem, EJUS FREMITUS causando In Ipsa Terra ut Excuta, CUM BESTIALIS Oculi, Quidam COLOSSAEUS CORPUS et Quidam Corona de Cornua, In Draconis Rex Voluntatis Orior Iterum et Regula!'

"'The earth itself will herald the return of the Red-Eyed One! He will come like a Raging Storm, HIS ROAR causing the very earth to shake, WITH FIERCE eyes, a HUGE body and a crown of horns, the Dragon King will rise again and Rule!'"

A small child swathed up to his chin in blankets looked up at his red

haired Mother with wide green eyes. "When will the In, In D-raco-nis

Rex return, Mummy?"

Lily gazed down at her son with equally green eyes and smiled with

pride. "Hopefully, he'll never return, darling. And there's no 'the'

before 'In Draconis Rex', 'In' is already there."

Harry nodded at his Mother's words before drowning himself in

thought. "Well, If he did come back, I'd beat him again."

Lily laughed at her child's words. "I have No doubt you would,

sweetheart. Now, time for bed."

At that, Harry pouted. "No! Again! This time in Latin!"

Lily sighed to herself, knowing that she couldn't deny Harry this. "Alright. But straight to sleep afterwards, alright?"

Harry nodded.

Lily began with just as much fervour as the first time. "Quidam DIUTINUS, Longus Tempus Abhinc, infans fuit Natus..."

Lily shut the room door softly, jumping a bit when she turned around to see her Husband who was obviously waiting for her. "He asleep?" James asked.

"Yes. I had to tell him the story twice before he finally fell asleep." Lily replied.

James smiled and opened his mouth to say something when a series of knocks from the front door caught his attention. "I wonder who it could be at this hour." He mused. He went downstairs to answer the door, Lily following him. When he reached it, he looked through the spyhole and frowned immediately. He pulled back and opened the door.

"What do you lot want?" James asked the unsavoury group of people standing on his veranda.

Bellatrix snarled at James' tone, but was pushed to the side by Severus.

"Potter, where is Lily, I must speak with her."

At that, Lily stepped outside and regarded her old friend with wariness. "What do you want, Severus?"

"In Draconis Rex. He is Returning." Was Severus' answer.

James and Lily paled at his words. "What?! What nonsense are You spouting now, Snape?!"

Severus regarded James coolly. "I cannot explain it. I shall say only that the extent of The Dragon King's power is of such that we cannot fathom."

Bellatrix shoved Severus to the side and got up in Lily's face. "The Dragon King is returning, so it's in your best interest to come with us now, because if you don't, may Medusa have mercy upon you, for His Majesty shall have none."

Lily didn't even flinch at Bellatrix's words. She stared the other Dragoness down. "I care not for your warnings, Bellatrix. My family can defend itself just fine."

Bellatrix sneered. Then suddenly a smile flitted across her face. "We shall see." She turned on her heel, stepped down from the veranda and walked off, her husband and his brother following. As soon as they were at a safe enough distance, large, scaled, bat-like wings sprung from their backs and they launched off into the night.

Severus turned back to Lily with a pleading look in his eyes. "Lily, please, come with Me. It's for your Safety."

Lily smiled sadly at her old friend. "I'm sorry, Severus. I Cannot join you. My place is at James' side."

Severus' face tightened with grief and a bit of anger, but he quickly turned before Potter could see either. After taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Remain safe, Lily." Just as he was about to walk away, he heard her whisper back,

"You too, Sev. You too."

He walked briskly away from his Love and her husband, releasing his own wings and flying away without looking back.

"Lils?"

Lily snapped her gaze from the night sky to her husband who was looking at her with concern. "I'm fine," she assured him. "Let's just go inside."

James nodded. "Yeah. We better inform Albus of this latest piece of Info."

After informing their Leader of the events which were currently taking

place, the couple were urged not to worry and were told that they would

be contacted if their assistance was needed.

At the moment, they were fast asleep in their bed. That was until a Giant Fireball crashed through their roof. The Potters shot up from out of their

sleep by the sound of the explosion.

"We're under Attack! Lily, go get Harry! I'll contact the Order and

hold off our attackers!" As James spoke those words, the house was

riddled with smaller fireballs. A mad cackle was heard from outside.

James' face tightened with rage. "Now, Lily!"

Lily quickly ran through the house, not paying any mind to the fumes,

simply focusing on getting to her son, that is until she suddenly

stumbled. She was feeling light-headed. It made no sense, she was a

Fire Dragon, a bit of smoke wasn't supposed to make her feel like

this. Lily lifted a hand in front of her face and was a bit startled

to see four of them. She gazed around her and was shocked to see

Purple flames engulfing her home, eating away at the wood as if it

were acid. "No...", She heard herself whisper, which immediately gave

way to a body wracking cough. She had to get to Harry! She moved

slowly along the hallway, trying not to lean on the burning walls and

ignoring how everything was spinning. She had to get to her baby! She

fell to her knees as fireballs were rained down upon the house once

more.

A scream of terror came from Harry's room when the fireballs

riddled the house's mostly destroyed roof, the squawks of a highly

distressed dragon hatchling following immediately after. Lily licked

her lips and shakily stood, stumbling the last few feet to Harry's

door. She turned the knob, not even flinching at the near molten

heat, stumbling into the room as more coughs wracked her body.

At the sound of his door slamming against the wall, Harry stopped his

squawking and peeked from underneath his blankets to see his mother

coughing on the floor.

"Mummy!" He was about to throw off his blankets

but his mother shot up from off the floor and pulled them over his

head again.

"No! No. Harry, darling, I'm going to ask you to remain calm for me alright?"

Harry nodded under the blankets. "Use your words, sweetheart."

"Yes, mummy."

"Good, good." Lily dimly noted that she was trembling. There was

nothing wrong with that, anyone would tremble if they knew they were

rotting from the inside out. But, Lily steeled herself, she would not

let her son die.

"Harry, dear, ", Lily began as she began to make sure

that none of the poisonous smoke couldn't penetrate the blankets,

"listen carefully. Don't come out from underneath the blankets,

alright? Try not to move, and when we reach outside, I want you to run

as far as you can, as fast as you can. Don't look back either. Do you

understand?"

"Yes, mummy.", Harry answered.

"Good. Also, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but it's for your own good. I

love you, sweetheart. Now, Hold On."

Lily transformed. She felt immense pain throughout her whole body, but ignored it and somehow managed to stay upright. As soon as it was over, she lifted Harry into her arms. She eyed the window, tempted to go through it, but decided not to, for all she knew, their attackers were lying in wait to ambush them. She readied herself, tail writhing behind her, then

shot through the doorway, ricocheting off the wall with powerful legs

and speeding down the hallway towards the stairs.

Just as she reached them, an angry screech rent the air and a large fireball

crashed through the stair wall, taking part of the stairs with it. Not

missing a beat, she climbed the wall above the staircase, managing to

burn herself only twice, and launched herself, using one hand to hold

her precious cargo close to her chest, then unfurled her wings to

gently glide to the wall opposite. She then fell to the floor in a low

crouch and walked on all fours supporting her hatchling with her

wings to the edge of the gaping hole in her wall, peeking around it.

Her keen senses picked up the signs of a battle which was continuing

on the other side of the house. Sensing that the coast was clear, Lily

sped across the lawn, continuing to run until she was at least a mile

away from the house before finally coming to a stop. Trying her best

to ignore the burning pain in her chest, she set her baby down and

proceeded to unravel her son from the many blankets he was wrapped in.

Finally, she removed the last blanket.

Harry looked up at her with wide emerald eyes. He sneezed, then coughed. Lily felt her heart freeze. "Harry take off what you have on, right now!"

Harry looked at her in bewilderment.

"Just do it, Harry! Down to your pants! Now!"

Harry obeyed and was soon standing in just his pants, shivering violently. This was bad, Lily thought to herself, Harry was still a hatchling and wasn't able to stand the cold as well as she could, but he shouldn't be shivering this much! It seemed like her suspicion was correct. She gazed at Harry with sadness. Her son. Her magnificent, gorgeous, amazing child. She extended a hand to cup his cheek, he leaned towards it.

Lily snapped out of her daze and pulled her hand away before it could make contact with Harry's cheek.

"Mummy..." Harry frowned as he eyed his mother. She was in her hybrid

form, crying and looked like she had been play-fighting with daddy again.

"Harry, listen here." Lily shuffled closer to him on her knees. "Mummy and Daddy love you, alright? Never forget that. Alright?"

Harry nodded. "Good. Now run!" Harry jumped. "Go, Now! Run!" Lily urged.

Harry began running, but after the first few steps he paused and looked back at his mother.

"Go!" Said Lily once more.

Harry began running again.

Lily watched him run for a few minutes before turning around and sprinting back to the house.

Just as Lily entered the clearing the house was situated in, she saw a hybrid figure get knocked out of the air and land on the house, finally collapsing the little roof left and taking a few walls with them. Lily felt her heart stutter in her chest. A mad cackle came from the smallest of the other three figures in the air. As the Lestranges began a course away from the house, Lily hid in the shrubs on the edge of the forest, praying to Asclepius that they wouldn't see her. They flew over her and although it seemed like her prayers were answered she waited a few seconds before running towards the house. She entered through the hole in the wall and went about searching for her Mate. She was about to let loose a cry but as soon as she breathed in to do so, another body wracking cough came over her, so much so that she fell to her knees. When she opened her eyes, blood was dripping from her mouth onto the floor. Her body wouldn't be able to stave off the poison for much longer.

"Lily?!"

Lily's head snapped up. James?

"LILY! Over *cough, gasp* Here!"

Lily moved in the direction of the voice, crawling through debris and

dodging more that was falling until a mostly buried James was before

her. "James!" She began moving debris off of him.

"No, Stop!", James managed to pant out.

Lily froze.

"Rabastan, the bastard, he managed to get a few hits on me." He looked at her with sadness. "I don't think I'm gonna make it." He swallowed thickly, but then coughed up blood. "I called the Order, they're on their way. Harry, is he safe?"

Lily nodded, just barely managing to choke back a sob. She was beginning to feel the burning pain in her chest spread to her limbs.

"Good, good." He bared his teeth in a hiss of pain. "Go now! Leave me!"

Lily shook her head, when James opened his mouth to no doubt tell her to leave once more, she beat him to it. "That first fireball, James, it wasn't a normal one. It was made of a fire created by In Draconis Rex himself! It's one of the most poisonous substances on the planet. It devours everything in it's path and only the one who breathed the fire can control it. By the time I got to Harry, enough of it was in my system to set me on the path for death. Now that I've ingested more of it's smoke, I have absolutely no chance of living." She moved her wing to the side, exposing her melting body.

James looked upon her in horror. "But...Harry! We can't leave him!"

"Do you think I Want to leave him? My poor baby boy, an orphan!" Lily

released a sob, beginning to choke right after as she felt the burning climb up her throat. "I can feel it...consuming me. The heat that used to bring me such comfort...turning against me." James gazed at her with tear filled eyes. "Come here." He patted his debris covered chest.

Lily lay her head there. She tried to hear the heart beat of her mate as they both waited for death.

"Curse those damn Lestranges. Them and their bloody king!" James

collapsed into a coughing fit right after his short rant. "Lils, do you think Harry will be okay?"

Lily closed her eyes as she felt the poison start to consume her heart. "I-I'm

sure he'll be f-fine. He'll have S-Sirius and Remus and Molly and A-Arthur

and m-many more. Th-They'll watch over h-him."

"Yeah." James could feel himself drifting away. "Lils? You know I love

you, right? With all my heart."

With her last breath, Lily managed to whisper, "I love you too." Before the burning finally ended.

James closed his eyes and followed his mate beyond the veil.

Harry panted as he plopped down under a large tree. After running for

hours -in his mind- like his mother told him, he had walked and walked

before finally stopping to rest. Now he was tired, filthy, aching all over and just wished he was back in bed. Harry lay on his side and curled up into a ball. Maybe he'd just stay here for a while. He coughed, then sniffled. He was so cold. He wanted his mummy. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, not knowing what was awaiting him in his dreams.

Sirius stumbled as he landed, tucking his wings close to his back and staring at the ashes where his best friend's house was supposed to be. "James!" He ran towards the ashes but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his middle.

"Sirius, stop! Look closer!", Remus urged as he began to struggle.

Sirius paused in his struggle to look closer at the seemingly black ashes and found purple embers and violet ashes among them. He gasped and on instinct, took a few steps back, subsequently making Remus trip and fall, taking Sirius down with him.

"Quit playing around! I've got a scent right here!" Moody snapped as he

sniffed at the forest's edge. "It's Lily's, and..." He took a deeper sniff. "Her boy's."

Sirius scrambled to his feet and went to Moody's side. "Where are

they? And do you smell James?"

"No more than usual, no. From what I can deduce, Lily fled into the forest with the boy." Moody gestured to the dark forest with his staff. "Left him there, then returned to the house, most likely for James."

"What does that mean?! Are James and Lily alive?" Sirius felt his heart fill with hope.

"It is highly improbable." All eyes went to the figure of Albus Dumbledore who was standing just a few inches from the lake of ashes. "But it is probable that young Harry is. So I suggest, gentlemen, that you begin searching for him post-haste. The poor child must be quite terrified."

Harry blinked and narrowed his eyes at the darkness around him. He

couldn't even see his own nose. He sniffled and rubbed his arms, trying to get warm. He wished his mummy were here, she always warmed him up. Harry turned quickly as his premature senses detected a presence behind him.

"Mummy?", Harry called out in hope. He received a deep, rumbling chuckle as an answer. That wasn't his mummy... Goose bumps raised on his skin that had little to do with how cold he felt.

"Tut, tut, tut. Poor puer. All alone and missing his mummy." Said a booming, yet soft voice.

There was a gust of air at Harry's backside. He whipped around only to

find nothing, just more darkness.

"Do not worry, puer. I will not harm you. You are Mine, after all."

"You find him yet, Remus?!"

After following Lily and Harry's scent

trail, they came upon Harry's discarded clothes and blankets, then

followed Harry's lone trail further and further into the woods, but there

was no sign of the boy.

"No!" Remus replied.

Sirius was getting anxious. Winter had begun and with Harry being a mere hatchling, he wouldn't be able to withstand the cold as well as an adult. Sirius sniffed the air as he stepped into a small clearing which was overtaken by a huge oak tree. Harry's scent was strong here. He paused as he heard laboured breathing on the other side of the tree. Sirius rushed to find the source of the sound, stepping over large roots and managing to trip just once. It was worth it though, for on the other side of the tree,

nestled at the base if it, was Harry, looking worse for wear, but he was alive.

"I've found him!", Sirius shouted. He went closer and crouched next to

the small, shivering form. Harry's lips, fingertips and toe tips were blue and his face, chest, neck and ears were a bright red. Sirius put the back of his hand on Harry's forehead, but pulled it away almost immediately and cursed at the intense heat coming from the hatchling. The bushes on the edge of the clearing rustled and Sirius took up a defensive position in front of Harry, but calmed when he saw that it was only the rest of the search party.

"How is he?", was the first thing Remus asked as he crouched down next to Sirius.

"Not so good. He has a fever and it looks like he got some smoke from that Asclepius damned fire into his system. We need to get him to a healer ASAP." Sirius took off his jacket and used it to wrap up the small child. "Don't worry Harry." Sirius whispered to the boy as he held back tears, "You're gonna be better soon." He gave Harry a kiss on his burning temple.

Unbeknownst to the party currently concerned about Harry's well being, Harry was having a very interesting time in his mind, wrapped in the coils of his new friend.

Unbeknownst to Harry, his life was going to be very different when he woke


	2. Tripudium Flamme

Chapter 2: Tripudium Flamme

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry quivered a bit at the deep voice that seemed to echo all around

the dark space. But then he remembered what his parents taught him.

Harry straightened himself, put his shoulders back, puffed out his

chest a bit, raised his chin as high as he could, then addressed the

voice. "I am Harry James Potter, Heir of the Potter Clan of Britannia,

What do you want with me?" The creature cocked his in amusement at the

bold introduction. How brave. To be expected from a member of the Potter Clan. He coiled himself around the boy, feeling now, as well as

seeing, the tremors still going through him. "Puer,", the creature

crooned, " for once I am pleased with someone's boldness towards me,

so I shall let you go unpunished."

Harry blinked at the darkness.

"But, ", the creature suddenly growled, the boy flinched.

"I will not tolerate it again." The creature breathed out a burst of

flame in warning.

Harry screamed and covered his head with his arms.

"Tsk, there, there, puer. Look."

Harry received a nudge.

"I have something for you, Meum Paulo Draco. Look up."

Harry got another nudge. He sniffled a bit and tentatively peeked through his arms. Before him were the flames that were breathed by the creature,

but they were different than regular flames. They were in the shape

of...his mummy and daddy! Harry let out a small gasp and brought his

arms down and shuffled closer to the flames. They were in...hybrid

form and looked like they were dancing in the air! Their wings were

even flapping!

"Such a lovely smile.", the creature suddenly said.

Harry was smiling! He quickly frowned, crossed his arms and turned

away from the flames. But then suddenly there was more flames around

him. In the form of puppies! Harry was soon giggling and clapping his

hands as the flame puppies played with each other and did tricks for

him. It was nice, but then Harry finally saw something in the dark. He

squinted a bit and shuffled closer to where the puppies had piled on

top of each other, he barely got a glimpse of a patch of grayish-white

scales before the flames went out and something grabbed him and set

him down back in his previous position.

"That's enough of that.", the creature said. "Now let's enjoy some

from a distance, shall we?" The creature shot multiple balls of fire

and lightening from his mouth that came together in huge explosions

that made pretty fireworks which had Harry 'ooing' and 'ahhing' at them

with wide eyes.

"And Harry, "

Harry turned to where the creature's voice was loudest.

"you may call me 'Magister'.", the creature said before

breathing out a long stream of fire into the dark space.

Sirius sat by Harry's bedside, staring at the small boy swaddled in

blankets and hooked up to a plethora of tubes. The last of the Potter

Clan. At that thought, Sirius tightened his hands which were clasped

in front of his face. The last... And so weak. Sirius clenched his jaw

and squeezed his eyes shut. No more messing around, he has a child to

raise now. A very vulnerable child. The last of a Clan. He whispered a plea. "Help me James, Lily. I can't do this on my own." Sirius finally

succumbed to his tears. He cried for James. He cried for Lily. He

cried for Harry. But most of all, he cried for the world.

"Bellatrix."

When Bellatrix felt the presence in her mind, she quickly perched on a

sturdy tree branch, her husband and brother-in-law following suit,

knowing better by now not to make too much noise.

"Meum Dominator!", she thought earnestly. "I have eliminated the

Potters, as you ordered."

"Good, Bella. The Order shall now be hunting you down. Go to the

Eastern Lands, I have many servants there who will be happy to give

you sanctuary, but first, lose the Order. Follow this path, then head

to what they now call Tibet, you will receive further instructions

when you arrive. This is the last you will directly hear from me for

at least a decade. Vale, Bellatrix."

As the dominating presence left her mind, a map of Europe with a

complicated trail drawn on it came to the forefront.

"Boys," , she purred.

The two brothers regarded her.

" follow me." Bellatrix launched from her perch and began to fly along

the trail in her mind.

The brothers followed.

"That is enough for tonight, puer."

The stream of fire that was twirling around Harry dissipated, making

him a bit sad.

"Do not be sad, mea puer. I will show you many things in the future.

But for now you must rest. I shall be here when you next sleep."

"But I'm not- ", Harry yawned, "tired."

The creature ignored Harry's protests and used his huge claw to push

Harry to lie on his scales. "Bonum est Vespere, puer. I look forward to when we next meet."

Harry yawned once more and pillowed his head with his hands. "G'night..."

The creature brought his head closer to where the mental representation of Harry was slowly fading away as he fell into a deeper sleep. "Puer... Meum puer." He gave a wide toothy grin as the boy finally left. Everything was on track. He left the boy's mind.

Inside a hidden Glacier Cave deep within the Antarctic ice sheets, the creature returned to it's body. Though asleep, it was still undeniably aware of its body and surroundings. With a bit of resistance, the creature made its first voluntary movement in centuries. It twitched one of it's fore digits. It will be painful and will take years, but he will regain efficient mobility as well as his former glory. At that thought he stretched his consciousness to encompass the dragons surrounding him within the cave as well as dragons in hidden crevices all over the globe. "Meum servorum, hear me."

The minds of thousands of sleeping dragons acknowledged his call with a tired, "Meum Dominator."

The creature grinned within his mind. "Prepare yourselves, meum servorum. The time for my return is near. Flex your muscles, regain efficient mobility. Soon, the world shall once again tremble in terror at the sound of the words, 'In Draconis Rex'.

The dragons gave him their affirmation and he withdrew his consciousness.

Yes, In Draconis Rex thought to himself as he rested his mind, everything was on track.


End file.
